1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) includes one field effect transistor (FET) configured to control read/write operations and one capacitor configured to store charges. An integration density of such DRAMs may be improved by shrinking the FET and by employing a processing technique for securing an effective capacity of the capacitor, e.g., a technique for forming a stacked capacitor or a dip-trench capacitor. However, shrinkage of a transistor may lead to short-channel effect and complexity of a capacitor forming technique may incur high manufacturing costs.